1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to storing digital content, and more particularly, to storing digital content that is encrypted according to a regional code of a storage device or firmware.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of communication techniques and storage media has resulted in digital content that can be easily shared by many people. As a result, digital content can be easily stored and copied without experiencing any deterioration of quality. Accordingly, research is being actively conducted to prevent illegal copying of digital content. Therefore, there is a need for countermeasures to prevent the illegal distribution of digital content to unauthorized users.
In the United States, a method has been proposed in which a broadcast flag is used to prevent unrestricted copying of digital content. In this method, when a digital television (TV) or a private video recorder (PVR) receives and stores digital broadcast content including the broadcast flag, the content is stored after being encrypted so that a user cannot freely copy the stored content to another device. However, this method can only be effective when a storage device (e.g., digital TV, PVR, etc.) abides by the “broadcast flag rule.”
However, in some regions, free distribution of digital content may be allowed without having to conform to the broadcast flag rule, and encryption methods may differ from one region to another. This is because content protection policies vary by region.
In general, therefore, storage devices are manufactured to cover a variety of regional policies. Firmware installed on a storage device differs depending on the regions where the storage device will be used, and thus whether to abide by a certain rule (e.g., broadcast flag rule) is determined by the firmware of the device.
Such firmware can be easily updated or reinstalled by the user. For example, when the user who has purchased a PVR made in the United States, where the broadcast flag rule is a mandatory, travels to another country where the broadcast rule is not mandatory, the user can download and copy digital broadcast content provided within the United States by simply downloading and installing firmware of the PVR.
Such a problem may also occur when using DVD videos. To prevent this, regional codes are written on a DVD video and a DVD player, so that the DVD video cannot be played if the regional codes differ from each other. In the DVD player, the regional code of the DVD video is recognized by firmware. This is because a specific regional code is set in the firmware by a DVD player manufacturer.
Accordingly, by simply modifying the firmware in the DVD player, all DVD videos can be played in a DVD player regardless of the regional code of a DVD video.